Un scoop
by duneline
Summary: RPS: James a soulevé une bonne question qui mérite une réponse...Slash/Yaoi. James/Michael.


Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de ces deux acteurs et tout ceci n'est que pure fiction !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfices financiers de cette histoire !

Un petit one-shot pour Glasgow et notre délire sur le fait que Michael Fassbender est roux !

Mais comme il est blond, comment James Mac Avoy sais ce petit détail connu de très peu de gens !

Voici notre théorie délirante !

Un scoop ?

Michael Fassbender, nonchalamment adossé contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, observait, d'un petit air moqueur et amusé, son cher partenaire de tournage dans le film d'X-Men : First Class.

James sentait ce regard insistant et inquisiteur et ne doutait pas un instant que son ami s'amusait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il risqua un coup d'œil scrutateur et vit l'expression taquine de Michael qui gardait le silence.

Après toutes les interviews qu'ils avaient dû donner pour la promotion du film, les deux acteurs étaient devenus de grands complices sur les plateaux télé et se délectaient de semer de l'ambiguïté sur leur relation.

Répercutant ainsi l'ambiguïté sur la relation entre les personnages que les deux hommes incarnaient à l'écran. Contribuant, il était certain, au succès du film dans tous les box-offices du monde.

Mais en dehors, dans la vie, les deux acteurs ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela et à part pour les apparitions en public, affichant une immense amitié entre eux, pour les photos des magazines, les deux hommes n'avaient guère partagé plus d'une heure ensemble dans l'intimité.

Alors, Michael se régalait et James se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, en affirmant qu'il savait que son compagnon était roux. Détail que peu de gens savaient, selon Fassbender qui s'était empressé d'entrer dans le jeu du jeune Américain.

« -Alors, comme cela, je suis roux ? » Fit Michael, avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que James devenait rouge.

Michael appuya sur le bouton « stop » de l'ascenseur sous les yeux incrédules et déconcertés de l'Américain et avança lentement, d'une démarche féline et un sourire de prédateur sur ses lèvres.

James se recula, voulant préserver à tout prix son espace vital mais se retrouva acculé à l'autre paroi.

« -Hem, que fais-tu au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant peur d'avoir compris.

Michael se colla contre l'autre acteur qui déglutit, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son cadet et frôla la bouche de James de ses lèvres :

« -Je te donne l'occasion de vérifier tes dires. Suis-je « roux » ou « blond » véritable ? »

James frémit sous la légère caresse de ces lèvres, se questionnant intérieurement pour quelle raison il était si troublé.

Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas, surtout ?

« -Si je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ? » Murmura James, d'une toute petite voix que Michael qualifia de « mignonne ».

« -Je t'assure que cela vaut le détour ! Affirma ce dernier, en le susurrant à l'oreille de Mac Avoy qui tressaillit sous le souffle. Si je suis effectivement roux, comme tu le prétends, je te dois un gage. Mais si je suis blond, alors, je pourrai continuer mon petit jeu… »

James fronça des sourcils : C'était de la tricherie ! Le jeune homme était sûr qu'il allait perdre à ce petit jeu !

« -Ce n'est pas très juste ! Argua James, indigné. Tu sais très bien que tu vas gagner ! »

Michael éclata d'un rire coquin et plaisantin et commença à enlever le T-Shirt de son cadet qui se mordit la lèvre. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Se mettre en colère ou s'abandonner aux yeux hypnotiseurs de l'autre acteur.

Finalement, James n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit longtemps : Michael se chargea de lui donner la réponse. En promenant ses lèvres et sa langue, douces et chaudes, sur sa peau.

Faisant frissonner Mac Avoy.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, sous le plaisir ressenti et se retint pour ne pas gémir trop fort lorsque Michael atteignit la zone stratégique de son corps.

Mince, alors ! Faire l'amour avec un autre homme était une expérience nouvelle mais diablement excitante !

Il fallait admettre que le blond était doué dans un domaine autre que celui de la scène.

Remontant aux lèvres de James qu'il s'empara pour un baiser fougueux, Michael retourna son amant et le plaqua étroitement contre la paroi.

Le jeune Américain sentit que son pantalon lui était retiré, ainsi que son boxer et gémit sous l'effleurement de doigt vers une partie intime et charnue de son corps.

Il émit un cri, vite étouffé par une main sur sa bouche et ses deux bras immobilisés par-dessus sa tête, il s'abandonna aux étreintes passionnées de Michael.

Les deux hommes, haletants et épuisés, s'effondrèrent sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Puis le regard de James migra vers les jambes de son amant, remonta tout le long et un sourire se fit sur son visage.

Un sourire amusé de Michael lui répondit.

« -Tu me dois un gage ! » S'exclama James, avec entrain et satisfaction.

« -Ce que tu veux ! » Accepta Fassbender, en se rhabillant.

Il se redressa et aida son nouvel amant à se remettre debout.

James enlaça Michael et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci rit franchement.

« -Tout ce que tu voudras, James ! » Accorda-t-il, en riant toujours.

Michael quitta son lit, jeta un regard sur James qui dormait et alluma son pc portable.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en quelques clics et sourit malicieusement.

Décidemment, leurs fans ne manquaient d'imagination sur les positions et les endroits où les deux acteurs étaient sensés concrétiser leur attirance.

« -Que fais-tu ? » Demanda James, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

« -Vois par toi-même ! » Proposa Michael, en tournant l'écran vers le jeune Américain.

James écarquilla des yeux, demeura figé un instant et finit par rire :

« -Dis donc ! On dirait que l'auteure est une voyante ! Elle a su où nos premiers ébats se dérouleraient ! Attends, ne me dis pas que tu t'aies inspirée de sa fanfiction ? »

Michael hocha de la tête, avec un sourire canaille et dit :

« -Cela m'a émoustillé, je te l'accorde ! »

James, au lieu de se fâcher, fit défiler les textes sur l'écran et une expression amusée se fit sur ses traits.

« -Eh, bien ! Quelle imagination ! J'espère qu'elle en écrira d'autres de scènes ! On devrait lui envoyer un mail de félicitation, non ? »

Michael approuva l'idée et se mit à taper sur le clavier, rédigeant un mail pour l'auteure de la fiction slash les impliquant tous les deux.

« -Glasgow, hem, c'est cela ? » Fit James, songeur, en lisant le mail de son amant.

« -Oui, elle est douée. » Répondit Michael, en délaissant l'ordinateur pour s'occuper de son amant.

Les deux hommes mirent en pratique sur ce qu'ils avaient dans la fiction slash. Pour leur immense plaisir.

Fin.


End file.
